


教授是名化獸師

by Dreamer1230



Series: 平行時空的微邂逅（短文） [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1230/pseuds/Dreamer1230
Summary: 大家都知道麥教授和貓的關聯性…





	教授是名化獸師

今天天氣很好一早我帶著從圖書館借的書走出霍格華茲的城堡，在黑湖畔一顆樹下坐下開始閱讀，讀著讀著突然從樹上掉下一隻虎斑貓，剛好正中我懷中，牠似乎摔暈了，微微掙扎幾下後便在我懷中窩成一顆球，也蠻舒服的，我便抱著牠一起看書，中午時我抱著牠走到大廳時，一個葛來芬多的學生匆忙向我跑來問：「妳有沒有看到麥教授？我有急事找她！」，原本在懷中的貓用力一扭落在地上竟化成麥教授！她整理了衣冠，便帶走那名葛萊分多的學生了。但…那會是我的錯覺嗎？麥教授臨走前似乎向我眨了眨眼！？  
我步入餐廳，坐在我的位子上，想從口袋掏出我的日記，卻摸到了一塊額外的東西，打開手心一看，竟是在麥教授辦公室才有的薑汁餅乾！原來一切不是夢！我如此想著。


End file.
